


Shower Benefits

by debl_ns



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debl_ns/pseuds/debl_ns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After enjoying whipped cream and strawberries, the boys need a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at jointhehunt's Never Have I Ever Created ...; fill for Never have I ever written Sam and Gene in the bath/shower together.

Gene blinks at Sam. “What's that look for?” 

“Whipped cream loses its appeal when I'm licking it out of your chest hair,” Sam answers with cream on his chin. 

Gene sweeps his finger across Sam's jaw, the stubble rough against his fingertips. He sucks the whipped cream off with a smack. “This love feast were your idea, Galloping Gourmet.” The tip of Sam's tongue brushes Gene's breast. Gene groans. “But, you'll hear no bellyaching from me.”

“You have any chocolate sauce? I could drizzle some over your--”

“No,” Gene replies with force, his voice a growl of warning. Sam traces a meandering pathway from one nipple to the other, skimming off the cream with his tongue. “Nothing more macho than a hairy chest,” Gene continues. When I was younger--not that much younger, mind--birds were falling all over themselves to have it off Gene-Genie style.”

Sam pats Gene's paunch. “A bit of real man,” he says, fondness in his smiling face. He laps up a large strawberry and chews the flesh with enthusiasm. “M-mm … the strawberries are good.” Sam's tongue worms out of his mouth and goes around Gene's nipple like a bird circling its prey. He pecks at the whipped cream, alternatively biting lightly and sucking. 

Gene clenches the sheet in his fist. “Sam … God, that's ...”

Sam picks up another strawberry. He leans forward and opens his lips slightly, brushing his tongue against Gene's lips. Gene responds by touching his tongue to Sam's mouth. Sam opens a bit more and pushes his tongue into Gene's mouth, transferring the strawberry to Gene. Gene laughs. He sticks out his tongue, the strawberry sitting there like a pearl within the tissue of a mollusk. The small seeds feel like Sam's stubble. Sam plucks it from Gene with his teeth and chews. 

Gene's eyes lower to Sam's crotch. “How about I judge for myself how whipped cream tastes ... when I lick it off your cock?”

“By all means. Don't take my word for it.” Sam's mouth turns up at the corners. “Just don't mistake my balls for the strawberries.”

Gene shifts his position, a lone strawberry tumbling over his belly and falling to the bed. Gene squashes it under his knee, strawberry juice seeping into the sheets. “Trust me,” he says with glee. 

*****

Gene turns on the water, and it sprays downward from the shower head, splashing against the bottom of the tub. When he's sure that the temperature is perfect, he steps inside. Sam follows, and positions himself at Gene's back. He pulls across the shower curtain. It blocks some of the room's light like a partial eclipse.

Gene soaps his chest. “My sheets look like a crime scene.” 

Sam grins. “Those berries were delectable.” He rubs Gene's hair with shampoo and massages his scalp with firm hands. “Admit it.”

“I enjoyed myself.” Gene runs his hands through his hair, making sure the shampoo is rinsed out. Water spatters the curtain. A single drop breaks free and slides to the bottom.

Sam presses the soap against Gene's skin. He moves it in small circles from the back of Gene's neck to the base of his spine. He finishes by reaching around and soaping Gene's upper thighs with smooth, slow strokes. “You're delectable.” 

Gene turns, so they're facing each other. He places his hand on the back of Sam's neck, his fingers like feathers. “Am I, now?” Gene pulls him in. As they kiss, the water sprays over Sam's face. They break apart. “Go on then, where were we?” Gene asks.

Sam takes Gene in his arms. “Right here.” He holds him close. He kisses Gene's lower lip and sucks gently. Gene puts his hand on Sam's face. He shoves his tongue deep into Sam's mouth. Their tongues leap and frolic, wild and joyous.

Gene straightens his shoulders. “I want to fuck you, Tyler,” he says, his voice sharp-edged and used to being obeyed. Gene looks closely at Sam's eyes. His pupils are dilated. 

Gene grabs a condom and unwraps it. He hands it to Sam. Sam pulls it over the head of Gene's cock and rolls it down. Gene adjusts it a bit, smearing lubricant over himself while Sam spreads some over his hole. Gene tugs Sam, turning him around so that he's facing the rear of the tub. Sam bends forward, placing his hands on the tub's edges. Gene doodles a trail on Sam's back, through several moles, like he's playing dot-to-dot. He enters Sam from behind. 

Sam gasps. “Gene … Deeper. This beats the hell out of what I feel ...” He groans. “ … any other way.” 

Gene starts thrusting. He watches his cock go in and out of Sam. It heightens his excitement and he knows he's about to come. Muscles inside his body, at the base of his cock, begin to contract and, grunting Sam's name, he loses it. “Bloody hell.” He pulls out, his cock still erect, and reaches forward. As he jerks Sam off, he feels Sam's cock stiffen, and his hand slides up and down, tight and fast. 

Sam's mouth is open and he's panting. Gene grabs Sam's balls. He holds them in his hand and moves them in a gentle massage.

“Squeeze harder.” 

Gene closes his grip and manipulates them, so they rub together. Sam cries out and shoots against the wall of the tub. Gene kisses him on the back of the neck. The water beats a tiny rhythm on Gene's back.


End file.
